


Foxes to soothe your longing

by onigirikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically I made some sort of myth as an excuse to write kitafox and atsumufox ok, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythology References, They're just so cute ??? I can't, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikita/pseuds/onigirikita
Summary: “Shinsuke!” Atsumu cried once the call was connected. “I just woke up and– and there’s afoxin my bed!” Kita’s eyes widened in shock at the oddness of the situation. How can they both wake up to find a fox in their house at the same time?In the journey of their long-distance relationship and battling intense longing for one another, both Atsumu and Kita stumbled upon furry little creatures that they thought only belonged in myths.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Atsukita Week





	Foxes to soothe your longing

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of **AtsuKita Week 2020** for _Day 5_ , with the prompt **"Myths".**
> 
>  **Trigger Warning** : Mentions of Past Character Death.

In the comfort of swaying paddies and the smell of earth, Kita’s mind would linger to Atsumu. He wondered what his lover was doing today– the distance and their respective jobs have put an obvious strain on their relationship, as texts and phone calls from Atsumu were a rarity when the off season was over. His blonde-haired boyfriend would be attending daily practice and matches from the moment that the league has resumed, so Kita understood well if Atsumu replied to his texts late or the frequency of his phone calls would lessen.

But still, his heart longed for Atsumu: to hear his soothing voice, to see the sparkle in his eyes, to kiss his lush lips, and to feel the warmth of his body. In the sound of leaves rustling against the wind and the burning afternoon sunlight against his skin, Kita’s heart trembled from the agony of missing Atsumu.

Meanwhile, Atsumu himself wasn’t doing a good job at coping. Sure, practice gave him plenty of distraction. Being surrounded by capable hitters that would dance to the rhythm of your set was intoxicating. But, the yearning in his heart can sometimes overpower him. He would return to his apartment late into the night, ready to hear Kita’s calming voice from the speaker, when his thumb would abruptly stop from pressing the call button. His eyes would flicker from the time that was displayed on his phone to Kita’s picture in his phone log, and he immediately withheld his initial intention. Kita needed all the rest that he could get, and Atsumu’s craving to hear his lover’s voice was _not_ going to get in the way of that. So, the setter promptly wished his lover a good night's sleep through text as compensation for another missed opportunity to call.

But still, his heart missed Kita: he wanted nothing more than to be by his lover’s side, basking in his comforting presence and the tranquility of the farm. In his cold and empty apartment, Atsumu’s heart ached from the pain of missing Kita.

That morning, they both woke up to an innocent visitor in their respective homes. Atsumu found a snowy white fox snuggled in his bed, disguising as one of the white pillows that he had there. Meanwhile, Kita found a yellow-haired fox rummaging through his stash of food in the kitchen, its black-tipped tail wagging from the open fridge. Atsumu immediately _freaked_ out when he noticed the stoic fox on his bed, while Kita tried to figure out how the yellow fox had gotten in through the locks that he placed on the windows and doors of his home.

“Shinsuke!” Atsumu cried once the call was connected, pushing Kita into a state of panic from hearing his lover’s pitched scream. Currently, Atsumu was standing behind the door of his bedroom, his frantic eyes watching the fox’s every move (even though all that it did was stare– in a _judging_ way, Atsumu noted –at his shaking figure) while he was connected in a phone call with Kita. “I just woke up and– and there’s a _fox_ in my bed!” Kita’s eyes widened in shock at the oddness of the situation: the coincidence was alarming. How can they both wake up to find a fox in their house at the same time? Moreover, how can a fox even sneak into Atsumu’s apartment, which was located in a high rise building?

The yellow fox that was scouring through his fridge has finally finished its quest, backtracking with a pack of fruits and vegetables chewed on its mouth. It seemed like it was grinning when it bared its sharp fangs at Kita’s stunned expression, and for a moment, Kita thought he was going insane for thinking that way. But then, the fox swayed its black-tipped tail coyly before it marched into Kita’s bedroom, as if inviting him to come back to bed. He heard Atsumu yelp in surprise from the speaker, but Kita can only stand there as he thought of how the fox weirdly _resembled_ Atsumu.

A memory that Kita shared with his grandmother flashed in his mind. Yumie pointed at the pair of foxes that routinely came to their backyard, waiting for the food that his grandmother would prepare and for young Kita’s chubby hands to pet them. _They are your parents, Shin-chan!_ Yumie explained, pointing to their features that oddly resembled his late parents, _the gods have graced us with the presence of animals to help us cope with loss and longing, and your parents are here until I’m ready to let them go_. She said that it was a mythology from her time: gods would kindly present animals to humans who were suffering through grief and yearning, with said animals taking the form and behavior of the person who you longed in an animal form. They would stay with you until the grief had disappeared– Kita recalled that the foxes disappeared around the time when he entered high school, when his grandmother was able to smile more freely –or until you were reunited with the person you were missing. 

Realization then dawned into Kita: Atsumu must have missed him just as much as he did. A giggle escaped from his lips, and the tingle of butterflies that suddenly flooded his stomach elicited a harmonious laughter from him. They both longed for each other so badly, yet neither of them are afraid to act on their feelings: Kita was too scared to interrupt Atsumu’s busy schedule, while Atsumu was too timid to interrupt Kita’s rest when he wanted to call after his day ended.

“Shinsuke, why are you laughing?!” Atsumu asked, the panic in his heart having yet to recede, “The fox is walking towards me now!” He heard his lover shriek around the time that a soft _thud_ was heard from the speaker. Whatever happened back in his apartment, Kita wasn’t sure, but he then heard Atsumu mutter a soft ‘Huh, your fur is so soft. The texture and color kind of reminds me of Shinsuke’s hair, too.’ A moment later, a soft purring sound was heard from Atsumu’s side.

“Atsumu, I miss you.” Kita suddenly stated, and he heard Atsumu inhale sharply. Soon, a larger _thud_ was heard, and Kita guessed that Atsumu must have taken a seat on the floor. Pouring out his feelings felt like he was admitting the countless times that he wondered and yearned for Atsumu as a truth, and without Kita realizing it, tears started to trickle from his cheeks. He didn’t know that longing for someone can hurt _this_ bad.

“I miss you too, Shinsuke.” Atsumu whispered back, a tiny sob following suit. The snowy white fox has made Atsumu’s lap as his home for now, letting the setter card through his soft fur. Letting Atsumu imagine that it was Kita’s head on his lap and it was his grey locks that he was caressing. Soon, Kita found himself kneeling on the floor as well, with the yellow fox returning to his side with a demanding look on its face, laying down beside him with its belly wide open for Kita to scratch on. The feeling of longing that he felt for Atsumu slowly subsided as he heard the setter ramble about his week of practices, and so does the yearning in Atsumu’s heart as he listened to Kita talk about his days at the farm.

By the weekend, when Atsumu suddenly visited Kita at his farm, the yellow-haired fox suddenly disappeared. By Monday morning, Kita received a text from Atsumu that the snowy white fox had vanished as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on **Twitter** : @onigirikita


End file.
